Stand Not Alone
by Ryoko Lasgalen
Summary: "What hurt one would hurt the other, and what killed the one, would kill the other" Legolas and Gimli have to provent a war between Mirkwood and The Grey Mountains, and stay alive to see it done. *Elf and Dwarf owies on the way*
1. just to say

**Stand Not Alone:**

**By Ryoko**

http://knightofvegeta.cjb.net

~#~#~#~#~#~

AAHH!! This is my first _LOTR_ fic!  (Ok, probably scared away about half my readers just with that!)  

I guess I should probably bugger off and stick to writing Batman Beyond stuff, but what the Hell, what kind of so called *writer* gets an idea in their head and just leaves it there?

I took the liberty *hehe* of quoting a few lines from Tolkien himself (if you've read the books, I'm sure you will spot the quotes A MILE away, plus, its my absolute favourite part in the whole trilogy…I just had to add it!!  There's no point in trying to improve on perfection, after all… Oh, BTW**, ***insert "I own nothing but the story" disclaimer here. *

~#~#~#~#~#~

This is the first time I've written a story in chapters, usually I write it all in one go and post it as one (usually pretty big) chapter, so forgive me if I mess this up a little!!  

**Point about Legolas:**

Its unusual for a LOTR fic which concerns Legolas in any sort of way, but you won't find me referring to Legolas as having blonde or golden hair.  I grew up with the image of the Woodland/Mirkwood elves having much darker hair (darker than the Elves of Rivendel), so in my eyes, Legolas usually has dark brown hair… Just imagine Orlando Bloom with the same style only dark brown ^_^… not that that has ANY relevance to the story what so ever…* shut up, now you are babbling * ok.  Also, I know Legolas is a prince… you all know Legolas is a prince… the Fellowship know Legolas is a prince, but I hate when sometimes writers refer to him as "prince Legolas" ALL THE BLOODY TIME!  Its SO out of character!!  When it's relevant to the story, I will mention it, but otherwise, you get the idea.

~#~#~#~#~#~


	2. Friends, brothers

**Stand Not Alone:**

**By Ryoko**

http://knightofvegeta.cjb.net 

The pain in his side had eased off considerably in the last hour or so, but it was still annoying him as he strolled alongside the mighty white horse.  He pushed his clothing out of the way slightly to again inspect the damage.

"Are you troubled?" asked the figure on the horse.  Legolas looked down on Gimli as the dwarf pretended to flick a spot of dried blood off his clothes.

"Nay, Legolas" he said, raising an eyebrow as a look of concern flashed across the elves face.  "No more so than you at least."

"Nay, my friend, I am fine and you know it."

"… Bloody elves" mumbled Gimli as the white horse neighed at him.  "My, Legolas, the ears on this horse are almost as big as yours!"  He petted the horse gently but firmly on the neck, gently as he had become (almost) accustomed to dealing with the creature, and firmly, as it had always been the way of the dwarves with their heavy hands.

"Aye, if you insist, son of Gloin," said Legolas, his manor fitting that of a warrior prince, all be it with the sarcastic undertone their friendship allowed at such conversations. 

"Be as it may" Gimli groaned, "that hurt on my side ails you as much as it does me, so there's no point in acting even more stubborn than you and your kind already are."

"If it ails you so, are you sure you will not ride with me?  Arod knows and trusts you, he has no problem bearing us both."  He lightly stroked the shining mane of the horse, who didn't seem to be disagreeing with its master.  

"True, he is a fine creature," said Gimli, remembering for a brief moment when the horse and its master had first met.  Legolas had intended to return Arod to the Riders of Rohan, as it was understood that he was only on loan to the elf whist their quest was ongoing.  Come to think of it, that was the same time that Legolas had so readily jumped to defend him, after he and Ėomer had gotten into harsh words over the Lady Galadriel.

_"I would cut off your head, beard and all, Master Dwarf," _scowled Ėomer, as Gimli remembered, his sword ready in his hand _"if it stood but a little higher from the ground,"_

"He stands not alone," said Legolas, who was at the Dwarfs side, bending his bow and fitting an arrow with hands that moved quicker than sight.  "You would die before your stroke fell."  Gimli had been quite taken back at the time; a friendship between himself and the Elf had rooted its self (God forbid) but that was the first indication he'd ever gotten as to how strong that bond would become.  Legolas himself hadn't flinched as the Riders of Rohan held pointed spear tips inches from his head and body as the tension in the situation exploded.  Thank the stars that Aragon had been thinking rationally at the time (and it seemed, he was the only one) and had intervened before it got ugly.

"Gimli?"

The Dwarf snapped out of his memory at hearing his voice.

"Hmm?"

"You were about to say, my friend," said Legolas, slightly mimicking the manor of Gimli's speech "'True, he is a fine creature, but maybe it is time we took some rest, you are looking like you could do with it Master Elf."

"Aye, you are looking tired," mocked Gimli, "Maybe we should rest for a few hours, you elves are terrible company when you are so weary."

"If you insist." 

 They reached a clearing just ahead.  There was a small stream and the ground was soft and warm.  They both twinged slightly as Legolas jumped down from Arod's back.  Gimli reached a hand to his side, as did Legolas.

"I am sorry, my friend, I did not think for a moment," said Legolas.

"Hmph, I hardly noticed" Gimli sighed.  To both share the same pain from the same wound, which only one of them carried was a strange feeling to both of them, to Legolas, who could feel every tug and snare and gauge in his side, when where to look there was nothing, and Gimli, to have his side bleed again after his friends dismount from the horse.  What hurt one would hurt the other, and what killed the one, would kill the other.

~#~#~#~#~#~The morning of that day~#~#~#~#~#~

A summons from the White City meant that once again, he was on the road.  Not that he minded.  It would be good to visit the great City of Gondor once again.  He had decided to travel alone, as he often did in these days, feeling that nothing could compare with the company of the Fellowship and his friends, but also, taking a lot more time to think and exercise his mind, than he had remembered doing in the days before the threat from Mordor had been resurrected.  He had no horse, as was the way of his people, and carried what he needed on his back, along with an armoury of (very well crafted) axes.  The late morning sun shone heavily over the land as Gimli walked over the grass, being careful not to trample on any flowers that might find their way under his feet.

"Damn that elf" he mumbled to himself, after realising what he had been doing for the last few leagues.   He looked over the valley, glaring for a moment at a figure all in white in the distance, which seemed to be standing, and waiting.  "Damn that elf indeed" he smiled, as the figure now began to gallop towards him.  

"It seams I am hardly able to be rid of you!" he called, when the rider was within a reasonable distance.  He could see now that what looked from afar to be a radiant white had become an earthly shade of brown and olive green, the colours of Mirkwood.  The rider took form and his hair flowed behind him as the white horse slowed to a gallop.

"Hail, my friend" said Legolas, "It appears that we would be going the same way!" he said, knowing full well that they had both received the same message from Aragorn, and had himself been waiting for the last few hours for sight of the Dwarf.  With all the grace Gimli had come to expect from the elves, Legolas slid from the horses back (whilst still at a speedy gallop) and greeted his friend properly.

"It has been too long" smiled the son of Gloin, as Legolas bowed in greeting before clapping a warm friendly hand firmly on his shoulder.  

"Aye, that it has, too long a time" he smiled, as Gimli clasped the hand on his shoulder with his own (of course, not being able to reach the shoulder of his companion).  Legolas still carried on his back, the bow of the Galadrime, which had been given to him in Lóthlòrien as well as a healthy quiver of arrows, and the most beautiful of blades, his white fighting knives.  Even in times of piece, the pair were warriors and hunters, and neither would be rid of axe nor bow if every orc in Middle-earth were slain.

"What news from the Grey Mountains?"  Asked the elf, who strode alongside his horse and Gimli.

"Plans to retake Moria are well underway, Nywg son of Glive, an old friend of mine, is set to marry the fair Gwen, and trade in mythril and jewels with the city of Gondor and Rohan are making a lot of dwarves very well off" laughed Gimli.  "Times of piece, although they offer little in the way of interesting news, they are a wonder to behold, I will say that I do not miss the need for skills such as ours."

"I know, I never thought I would say it, but boring times are safe times, and it is good to see the people happy again" Legolas added, "Both of our people."  The people of Grey Mountains and Mirkwood still didn't get on as well as maybe they should now, in times of peace, but the friendship between the son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood and Lord Gimli, one of the most honoured and renowned Dwarves in Middle-earth was known well by each of their people, maybe one day it would be the key to uniting both Elves and Dwarves.   

Afternoon was setting in as the pair came upon a village.  They didn't need to stop for anything there, their journey was still young and they had all the provisions they needed for the time being, and it was doubtful that either could carry anymore without slowing them down.  They decided it would hasten their travels if they were to bypass the village boundaries altogether.  

"What are you listening to?"  Not missing the concentration on Legolas' face.  He knew his friend better than even he himself thought.

"I heard a cry," he said, looking ahead as they walked along the boarders of the village.  


	3. The blood of enemies to flow as one

**Note**, sadly, I don't speak Elvish, and I'm too butt-lazy to go and translate what I want using Tolkien's work, so for anything spoken in Elvish, I've used **Welsh** (although I've forgotten most of what I used to know since I don't use Welsh anymore…other than to drop the odd insult to my English friends-hehe, sorry guys!)

….dammit, where's my welsh dictionary when I need it?!?!?!?!?!?!

~#~#~#~#~#~

**Stand Not Alone:  Chapter 2.**

"Knowing the size of your ears, what ever cry it was you heard probably came from a hundred leagues away."  Although it was openly said, there was obvious doubt at his own words in his voice.  He gave up on his Dwarvish to Elven kind line of thinking for another moment. "Can you hear anything else?"  Legolas' dark eyes continued to search.  

"Over there" he said, his voice ever calm and showing little sign of what he thought they should do.

"Well" grumped Gimli, raising his heavy brow in the direction the elf had indicated, "are we going to just stand here pondering or are we going to do something?!"  Why he expected an immediate answer, he couldn't think, it was not like anything that resembled a straight answer came from his elf-friend.  The moment of silence passed swiftly, and Gimli snapped back to reality when a bur to his side almost knocked him from his feet.  Legolas sat on Arod's back, his hand outstretched to his friend below.  Gimli let out what resembled a grunt as he grasped the hand and between them, Gimli was hauled onto the animals back and seated behind his partner.

"Gwybedyn gwyn ceffyl*," Legolas spoke to the ears of Arod, as if using the Elven magic on the creature. "Gwynbedyn!"  Gimli was almost thrown from its back when it jerked and swiftly carried them both in the direction they had been distracted to.  Gimli kept a strong grip on the hose and on his friend as they swept across the land.  He had to have been the only Dwarf in Middle-earth who could say he had ridden, not only a horse, but a horse of Rohan, and if that wasn't enough, it was always in the company of an Elf… and not only a _Mirkwood_ Elf, but the son of the King (although neither himself or Legolas was ever reminded of the last fact, and when Legolas had his way, it was known to no one).  They kept their pace for a few minutes as Legolas continued to listen.  They passed the boarders of the village and came across a small piece of land not out of site of the main village gate.  

"There?" asked Gimli.  Legolas tipped his head and nodded.  Legolas could see long before Gimli, but the dwarf's eyes were still keen and could make out much in the closing distance.  A man was standing with his hand held outstretched before him as the riders approached.  

"Hail, friends of Gondor!" he called,

"I don't like him" spat Gimli; usually quick to make his mind up about people he met on his journeys.  Legolas remained silent; the dwarf was quick to judge, but something inside the elf said that he agreed, although he did not know why.  "Hail, friends of Gondor and of the Lady of Lórien!" the man called again.  He was tall, and was clad in black and brown leather, embroiled with thread of rich, dirty red and green.

"Is all well here?"  Called Legolas on their final approach to the man.

"It is well, my Lords" he said.  Legolas and Gimli looked far from convinced.

"Then tell us how you know of our ties to Gondor and of the Lady" said Gimli, showing his obvious dislike of the man.

"Because I told him," said the lady who walked to his side.  Her voice was calm and confident as she looked at them and then to the man.  Not even Legolas had seen her on their approach, and both riders were at a loss as to where she had come from.  Surely Legolas, if not them both, would have seen if there was more than one figure before them before they had gotten this close.  She wore a long robe of blue and velvet, which looked regal but was beginning to show threadbare in places.  Her hair was light brown and coiled at the sides of her head.  Her features were pale, but her cheeks were red in the bite of the afternoon air.

"And who would you be" said Gimli, stating rather than asking.  For a moment there was no answer, and neither rider expected one. 

"I am your fate, Son of Gloin, Lord of the Grey Mountains, heir to the land of Moria."  Gimli bit back a comment at that.  There were few outside of his circle of people who knew of his lineage and his connection to the Lordship of Moria.  "And you, son of Thranduil, prince of Mir-

"-Why did you call us here?" Legolas interrupted, his usual tone of patience lost in his voice.  Far be it for either of them to carry such a manor in the presence of a lady, but something about the pair sent doubt flowing through both the figures on the horse.  "Who are you?"

"This is my lord, Gawl*" she gestured towards the man with her hand.  "And I am Mailena, daughter of Felin."

"You travel to Gondor, we would ask for your purpose in doing so."  Said Gawl, breaking his short silence, but not taking his attention from the two.

"Our business is that of our own," said Legolas, beating Gimli to the comment.  

"It can not be your own as it is also that of the King of Gondor" smiled Gawl "tell me, why would the King call for his subjects from so far East without commanding why?  It would seem foolish."

"The King is great, but we are his friends and _not_ his subjects, and disrespecting a mans _friend_ is far more perilous than disrespecting his King." Said Gimli, warning Gawl to be careful with his words.  

"Yet, you do not think it strange that your King calls you to him without any word as to why?"  Anger flared up in the dwarfs eyes again, but Gawl did not back down his gaze, or the smug look held on his face.  Although, it would seem unusual for Aragorn to call them without sending a reason, Gimli thought.  He _really_ didn't like these people.

"So it would seem," said Mailena, seeming to be able to read the dwarf's thoughts.  She shared her gaze between Gimli and Legolas before speaking again.  "Times are troubled in these lands" she said, "Blood will be spilled and a race will be wiped from this Middle-earth forever."  Her face became dark and her eyes black.  "Although which race that is, I can not yet tell."  She looked from the Dwarf to the Elf, and then back and forth for a moment.  Our fates are tied, Lords of the East, the threat of Mordor is long dead, the Fellowship saw it done and Gondor is united from the threat of war."  Her eyes again fell upon Legolas.  "But the war of Sauron is not the only war to fall upon this land."

"You speak in riddles," said Gimli, anger and confusion married in his voice.

"It is, if I may," said Gawl, "most unusual-"

"-Unheard of" said Mailena,

"-For a dwarf to travel in the company of an elf."

"Tell me, Lord Gimli" Mailena spoke, "Is it _wise_ to be so long in the company of such a Wood-elf?"  Gimli's face burst into rage, but he was not given the opportunity to say what he was about to.

"Any you, Elf," said Gawl, "would you be so _foolish_ as to forsake the un written laws of your people and **trust** a dwarf?"  Even Gimli was surprised by the speed at which Legolas moved his blade from the sheath on his back and held it to Gawl.

"With my life."  He said.  "Let me warn you that I do not take kindly to such words."  Gawl didn't move as the cold Elven blade held firm beneath his Jaw.

"An elf that would trust his life to a dwarf" he smiled, eyeing in the Lady's direction. 

"Then there is hope yet" she smiled.  "But is it enough?"

"This, we are yet to see" he said, dropping a nod to her, which she returned in confirmation.  The air around them froze, Arod stumbled and was pushed at the force of the unseen power.  Legolas' hand moved, but the blade refused to and the elf almost lost the grip he held on the handle, he could not strike the man in front of him, with all his might he tried to slash the blade, but Gawl just smiled.  Nothing short of magic would have allowed Legolas to strike him down.  In these seconds, Arod again rose high on his legs, the second time throwing Gimli from his back.  The dwarf landed with (an unusually graceful for his kind) thud on the ground, rolling to his knees immediately.  He looked up at the lady who stood now only a little in front of him.  Her eyes were white, with power that seemed to radiate from her.

"A witch" sighed Gimli, half amazed, half furious.

"You could say that" he heard her say, although her face and mouth were still, the voice was in his head, but it did not seem as deadly as he would have expected from such a being.  He looked in the direction of Legolas, who's hand was blue and ready to bleed from the grip on the handle of his blade, which seemed to be frozen in the air and beyond the strength of even the elf to move.  He rose to his feet and looked back to Mailena, but found that he was unable to take any steps forward.  He could feel a heavy weight on his shoulders and around his feet, which was refusing to let him move.  His ears caught sound of a voice, but this time it wasn't the woman's.  Gawl was chanting, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes fixed on Legolas.  The elf's shoulders seemed thrown back, his elbows pinned at his side, his face showing all the strength he was using to try and break the invisible hold, but he was failing miserably.  Mailena began the same chant as Gawl, and when Gimli looked back, her arms were also crossed over her chest, her hands over her shoulders, her head tilted back.  Then she began so speak words different to those of Gawl, although Gimli had no idea what they were and doubted that Legolas would either, but he had worked out that the other chant was what was disabling both of them and, it seemed, the movements of Arod.  He noticed though, when her words switched to those of the common speech.

"-The blood of enemies to flow as one, friend and brother in spirit, stand as enemies! -" Then she switched back to the language Gimli could not understand.

Legolas fought to move, his entire body burned and the weight upon him felt as though it would crush both him and his horse any moment.  He could see that Gimli was also unable to move, let alone reach for his axe.  As his sight moved from Gimli back to the man in front of him, he watched as he lowered his arms from his chest.

"The blood of enemies, flow as one" he smiled, taking the white blade from the fingers of the Elf who was still unable to move to stop him.  The spell on Legolas began to waver, but still held enough in place to stop him moving as Gawl moved away from him, holding his knife, and towards Mailena and Gimli.

"-Flow as one" he heard her say again, catching out of the corner of his eye the dark man with the beautiful blade walking towards him.

"Gawl!" he heard Legolas shout from his horse, he seemed to be able to move ever so little, although it seemed Arod could not.  Then, with every spark of strength he could find within himself, Legolas seemed to break the invisible bonds holding him and dropped from the horse's back.  He lunged forward as Gawl turned the blade towards Gimli and slashed at him, as Legolas was _almost_ close enough to reach him.

"Ahh" Gimli cried out, not in the most extreme amount of pain, but the gauge in his side was enough to make even this warrior take notice.  Out of the corner if his eye, he noticed Legolas flinch, the same time he did, before falling to his knees and hands as he has been lunging forward in the moment before he seemed to stumble.  Legolas was able to half pick himself up when he realised that the spell was back in place and he no longer had control over his body.

Mailena's chanting ceased and for a moment there was silence.  

"It is done" she sighed, looking exhausted as she turned to Gawl.  He nodded and she took a step backwards.

"There is a bond between you" he spoke to the two, "such as you did not have ere this afternoon.  You fates are tied, as are the fates of your people, if one were to die, then both were to die."  With that, he too, took a step back and placed a hand on the Ladies shoulder.  Gimli and Legolas were blinded for a moment, as darkness fell over both of their eyes, and when their sight returned, they were alone.

~#~#~#~#~#~

_*Gwybedyn gwyn ceffyl_ – Fly white horse (…I _think_ gwynbedyn is the Welsh for fly…repeat *think*, now I really wish I'd paid more attention in Welsh class).

*Gawl is pronounced 'Gal'.

~#~#~#~#~#~

I promise, there will me some kick-arse action in the coming chapters; these two are a little slower than I would have liked. 


	4. to the White City

**Stand not alone: Chapter 3:**

****

It had taken Gimli to a moment to realise what had happened to make the usually sure footed elf stumble.  They were able to move after the disappearance of Gawl and his friend, and Legolas pulled himself to his feet.

"You felt it, didn't you?" said Gimli, the two exchanging a look for a moment.  "He struck me, and you felt it."

"I think you are right," said Legolas.  It was as if he could feel the blood on his tunic at his side, but there was nothing there, not so much as a scratch or a bruise, yet he felt it, where as Gimli did actually sport the injury, he felt it as clear and as fresh as if it were his own.

"Curse them" Gimli spat, "And for what?"

"I'm not sure," said Legolas.  "They spoke of war and bloodshed.  What could they mean?

"I don't like it," barked the dwarf, only now realising that he too was free from the spell that had kept him from moving.

"The Elves and the Dwarves, I know are not great friends" sighed Legolas, "But Mailena and Gawl spoke as if they were _killing_ each other back home."

"That they did, Master Elf, I don't like a bit of it.  The elves are stubborn, but I can not see them as being stubborn enough as to go to war with the Dwarves…they know that is a war they could not win" he added.

"There would be nothing to gain by either side for a war between Elves and Dwarves," said Legolas "apart from the satisfaction of a few egos, on either side."  Neither could understand the warnings they had been left, and the reason this curse had been put upon them.

"I will need to take a look at that side of yours," said Legolas.  
"Nay, it is fine"

"It doesn't feel fine," said the elf.  Gimli mumbled something under his breath that even Legolas' ears couldn't pick up.  

"Maybe so" he said allowed.  "But I do not wish to linger here."

"Aye, if you wish we could move on before we stop to take a look at you wound-"

"-Our wound"

"And I will take a look at it Gimli."

"I believe you will hold yourself to that."  Legolas beckoned Arod who came to his side.  He stroked the horse's neck and whispered in his ear before pulling himself once again to the horses back.

"We will be away then," he said turning to Gimli still on the ground, holding out his hand to offer the dwarf help onto the horse.  From under his helmet, Gimli drooped the rider a look.  

"I think I will walk for a while," he said.

"Do we continue to Gondor or turn back?" Said Legolas before they started moving.  "My heart tells me that such words of war are false, but something is wrong Gimli, I feel it."

"If our people were as close to war as the Lady said, surely of all people _we_ would know of it, and would have known of it for a long time.  Wars do not simply spring up overnight, Legolas, and if one were brewing between our people it would not have gone unnoticed by its Lords and Princes."  Legolas' eyes rolled slightly at hearing his title.  He was a prince, yes, but by birth only.  It was his father who ruled Mirkwood and not him, and that was the way it would be for as long as he would have it.  He was a Mirkwood elf, one of the Fellowship, and friend to the King of Gondor, not other title was needed, and he would tell anyone thus.

"Then you also think that we should continue to Gondor?"

"I do master Elf, unless you would rather go back home to see the situation for yourself."

"Nay, my friend, my father would have any such matter underhand, he would not let another war spill over into our boarders, and not with a people who we are at peace with."

"The same goes for my family," said Gimli.

"Then to Gondor we go" Legolas smiled, his hands lightly griping the strong mane of his horse.

"I don't believe there is any reason to rush" Gimli pointed out as Legolas nodded in agreement.  "If we keep the pace we held before we were so _rudely_ distracted, we should make the White City in good time.  Aragorn had not seemed urgent in his call, he has had no reason to be since he became bloody King!"  Legolas laughed, his voice picking up both of their spirits and Gimli smiled in return.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Now, as Gimli settled down to rest, his thoughts again returned to the words of Gawl and Mailena, surely it was crazy that the Elves and Dwarves were at war, or soon to be at war.  He looked over to Legolas who was singing gently and filling a water-skin with fresh, sparkling water.  The Elves and the Dwarves were so different, in everything from their physical appearance to their outlook on life and to the world around them.  On the surface, it was easy to see how the two races failed to get along, but the more Gimli had thought about it, the more he believed that they were like two halves of the same circle.  It was obviously their differences and not their similarities that had made the two such strong friends, and he had grown to believe that their friendship would grow and spread to both of their people, in due time.  Of course he didn't walk around the halls of his home and tell people to go and make friends with elves, surely if he did he would be laughed out of the mountains altogether!  

~#~#~#~#~#~

The messenger returned, exhausted after his speedy journey.

"Sire" he bowed respectfully as Aragorn walked through the hall, looking every inch the white King he was.  "All is well in Mirkwood and in the Grey Mountains, my lord," he said, returning to meet his kings' gaze for a moment.

"You delivered the messages personally then," said Aragorn.

"Nay, My lord, the Elf Legolas was on an errand and not set to return for days, and I felt I should travel to the Mountains as swiftly as possible, I gave the message in Mirkwood to King Thranduil himself.  I trusted the King would give it to his son on his return."  Aragorn nodded, Kane was his most trusted messenger, and he trusted his judgement that Thranduil would relay the message.  "Lord Gimli was given the message ere the following two sunsets" he finished.  Aragorn seemed satisfied with his report, and the messenger watched, as what he could have sworn was a smile play on his Lords lips.  "If I may, my Lord" he trod carefully, "The council is set but not for another three weeks, is it not too soon to have these Lords travel to the city?  And why send for the son of the king and not Thranduil himself? "  The White King shot the man a look, and for a moment the messenger was unable to read what it said, he knew he shouldn't have dared questioned the king!  

"True" smiled Aragorn, much to the relief of his subject, "I have called a council of all the Lords of these lands, I am just lucky that Lords such as the elf and the dwarf are some of my closest and most trusted friends."  Aragorn looked lost for a moment as he looked out of the window and over the land before him.  A smile crossed the messengers face as Aragorn snapped out of whatever memories he was holding.  "It would be good to see them all again."

"It is true what they say, my Lord, never has there been a king so worthy of his crown yet so human at heart.  It makes you seem almost, um, normal" he joked; feeling much more relaxed now in the other mans presence.  

"A king who does not long for the counsel and the company of his friends, as well as his loyal subjects, is a foolish one indeed, don't you agree?" said Aragorn, again looking out of the window and over the White Mountains in the distance.

"Aye, my lord."

"Then the king will indeed be glad."  As the Lady Arwen walked silently into the Hall, her eyes met with those of her husband, and she smiled, after all, being an elf she had heard the conversation long before she had entered.  

"My Queen" Kane bowed, not meeting the eyes of the Lady, fearing he would blush in the presence of the royal couple.  

"Then all of our messengers have returned" she smiled.  Aragorn arched a dark eyebrow; no news had yet been brought to him from his other messengers.  "We have guests" she smiled, almost childlike.

"Aragorn!"

"Strider!!" The three looked to the archway so see their guests at their most fitting arrival at the royal household.  Kane's eyes bulged as the gang of Hobbits raced across the marble floor, almost slipping in their rush to the King.  Frodo, Merry and Pippin almost knocked Aragorn off his feet in their embrace.  Arwen stood apart, near Kane and laughed, as much at the expression on the messengers face as at Aragorn and the Hobbits.

"It has been too long, my friends," said Aragorn, as the three Hobbits seemed to calm down and release him form their grip.

"Too long" replied Frodo.  They smiled at each other as Aragorn caught site of yet more Hobbits slowly walking through the hall (at a much more respectful pace than the others) towards them.

"Sam!" cried Aragorn.  Sam smiled proudly as he looked at the King and then turned his glance to the maiden with him.

"Long time no see, _Strider_" he smiled, "Lady Arwen," bowing slightly to Aragorn and Arwen.  Aragorn nodded in agreement as he clapped a hand on the Hobbits shoulder. 

"And who is this?" he asked, smiling at the Hobbit lady at his side.  Rosie blushed at being addressed by the king and curtsied.  She had heard many tails by now of the great king of Gondor and of men, and she had heard many tails of Strider, the Ranger, from her husband and their friends.  Even now she could not believe that they were the same person.  It was a great honour to be in the presence of the king, and Merry, Pippin and Frodo just run up to him and nearly take him down in their excitement!

"This is Rosie" smiled Sam, and this, he gestured behind, this is Elanor.  From behind Rosie's long skirt, a small child peeped at the King, a child with round cheeks and blonde curly ringlets in her hair.  Much to the surprise of Rosie (but it seemed, not to the other Hobbits), Aragorn lowered himself so that he was only a little taller than the hobbit child.

"Hello there, little one" he smiled gently.  The child came out from behind her mother and shyly smiled back.

"Hello" she said meekly.  Aragorn shook the child's hand gently as he greeted her.  

"That is a pretty name you have," he said

"It's a flower," she said, remembering what he father and uncle Frodo had told her.

"A very special flower" smiled Aragorn before returning to his feet and once again towering over the Hobbits.

Kane, who understandably was completely confused (as well as in awe at the great king, dawned in white and silver robes and a crown of Mythril and jewels, on the floor shaking hands with a Halfling child), cast a questioning glance at Arwen, before he realised he had done so, she answered his question. 

"The Mayor of Hobbiton and the Shire" she said.  Kane understood why the Mayor would be here, for the council, of course, but why the others.  "I knew they wouldn't let Sam come without them" she smiled, again answering his unasked question. 

~#~#~#~#~#~

*Sigh* I know this chapter is pretty short, but I know where I'm going with it (um…I think).  I should have put this on the first page or something, but anyway:  I apologise for any spelling errors, yes I know I have a spell check programme, but that isn't always reliable!!  My spelling sucks, always has done, probably always will do (my English teacher always used to say that it was amazing that I kept writing even when it was so bad…. don't know whether to laugh or cry at that, but what they hey…)


	5. trouble stiring

**Stand not alone: Chapter 4:**

"It would not"

"It would"

"WOULD NOT!"

"And you know this, how?"

"Because I know"

"How?"

"I JUST DO!"

"No, tell me, how?"

"If you wont listen to me, maybe you will listen to my axe!"  The two strode into the clearing and together stood in the shadow of the great White Mountains, and both were silent for a moment as the mighty mountain glared down at them, speaking silently of the great city the other side.

"Your axe said you could if you tried," said Legolas eventually.

"Listen, _Elf_, I have no desire to start talking to trees, and even if all sanity left me and I DID, then there is no tree in Middle-earth who would share its secrets with a dwarf!"

"I think it would" smiled Legolas.  "Dwarves are living creatures…for the most part… and I do not feel trees hold the same prejudices that I fear have sunk in the harts of many of our kin.  Have you ever tried talking to a tree?"

"You don't quit, do you?"

"No."

"Damn."  A slight breeze picked up and leaves spun through the air and between the friends.

"They are upset you don't want to talk to them," joked the elf.

"Very well, if I can _learn_ to talk to trees, then YOU can _learn _to get your hide down a mine and quarry for Mythril."  Gimli decided, looking rather smug at the thought of the dirt-covered elf digging down a mine.

"I think not, my friend," said Legolas, "I'd suffocate before I got the hang of using that thing-"

"It's called an axe"

" And it really isn't befitting an elf to be swinging round such a thing-"

"-Axe"

Surely,_ I_ wouldn't even be able to so much as pick it up."

"Now _there_ you are true" smiled Gimli, "It takes a great deal of strength and skill to wield this axe, and don't you forget it, it's not a toy like that _thing_ you carry" he said, gesturing to Legolas's bow.  Legolas shot Gimli a sideways threat.

"My, my, if I didn't know better, I'd think you two were about to duel over this quarrel!"  The shadow that had gone un-noticed behind them seemed to come into the light, and not disappear as shadows would, but to shine with an even brighter light as it took form.

"Gandalf!" called Legolas as Gimli's face twisted into a huge smile at the sight of the wizard who had, it seemed, appeared out of nowhere behind them.

"Aye, 'tis Gandalf" he smiled.  It was still unusual, even to him, to have an Elf call him by that name.  "You two would be travelling to Gondor?  I should have expected you to be in each others company, and indeed I was correct to think that we would be on this road together."  He looked at each of them closely for a moment, "and so I _should_ have expected that the two of you would find trouble even on such a simple journey."  It was hard to tell whether he was smiling inwardly or not.  Gimli and Legolas looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, half wondering what to say next to the man; obviously Gandalf was not in the dark as to the events of their journey

"What do you mean by that?" spoke Gimli, knowing full well that they were (as always) unable to hide anything from the white wizard.

"You heard of our encounter with the sorceress and Gawl?" asked Legolas.  Gandalf didn't reply, but his look told them that he had.

"How?" asked Gimli,

"I have my ways," said Gandalf.  "Tell me everything."

As they walked the wizard listened intently as the two told of how they met on the road and how all was going well until their encounter with the mysterious Lord and Lady.  Gandalf's brows narrowed at hearing of the spell that they had used, but he said nothing until Legolas and Gimli felt they had no more to say.

"So?" asked Gimli, studying the look on the Wizard's face after a moment or two of silence.  "What do you think?  You know of these people and their magic?"

"Indeed, I know of them, and the tale you tell is little different from that which I have already heard."

"Who are they?" asked Legolas, who, as well as Gimli, was still frustrated at the lack of knowledge they had on the people who seemed to know so much of them and their business.

"They are" said Gandalf, "of a family of beings who have long had the ability to read."

"Big deal" spat Gimli, I can read, you can read, even the elf there can manage it sometimes."  Legolas narrowed his eyes at the dwarf, but said nothing and inwardly chuckling at his friends attempt at an insult.

"I do not mean read as in script, my friend" smiled Gandalf, catching the look Legolas gave to Gimli, knowing that the elf would want to get his friend back for that one later.

"They can read minds?" asked Legolas, sparking Gimli to remember the Ladies voice in his head.

"They can read minds," nodded Gandalf, "minds, faces, the very air of the land can tell them what they wish to see.  Master Dwarf, they could look at your axe and say how many it felled at Helms deep, indeed they could look at your axe and see how many Legolas here felled on that day."

"She said" spoke Legolas, worry again creeping back to his features, "that blood would be spilled, and a race would be forever wiped from this Middle-earth, but she did not know which race that would be."

"Indeed, they can see many things," said Gandalf thoughtfully.  "But what she spoke to you of, has not yet come to pass.  She may indeed have seen and read these events, but as they have not happened they remain shadows, and shadows are not always true to their shade, master elf."

"Riddles you speak in Wizard, although that is not unusual" said Gimli.  "Tell us" he spoke slowly. "Are our people to be at war?"  Legolas looked at Gimli, and the dwarf looked at Gandalf.  The grave look on the wizards face was not what either of them wanted to see.  "She did not use those words, I know, but I believe it was that which she was telling us.  What of it Gandalf?"

"It is" the old man sighed, "A possibility indeed."

"But it is madness!"  Cried Legolas, not believing the idea that war could indeed fall between the two people.  He knew there was more he wanted to protest, but the words did not come to him and he fell silent as an air or realisation fell over him.

"Indeed, it is madness" nodded Gandalf, "which is why I do not believe it to be untrue."  The elf and the dwarf exchanged looks, horror, fear evident in each, although their usually calm masks remained well in place, each could read the others eyes.  "There is, I feel" said Gandalf, watching the two intently, "there is something missing, something of great importance which has not let its self be known to us.  That is the piece that holds the answers.  We will find it, in time, or it will find us."

"You believe there is time?" Gimli arched a hopeful eyebrow.

"As you said, Son of Gloin, 'if a war was brewing between your people, it would not have gone unnoticed by its Lords and Princes."  Indeed, there was nothing Gandalf couldn't _happen_ to over hear in some way or another if he wished so.

"Maybe we were wrong to decide to continue to Gondor and should have instead gone back home," sighed Legolas.

"I don't feel so, I think that this council might indeed give us some of the answers we want, Aragorn has called together all the rulers of the kingdoms of Middle-earth so that they may once and for all be unified."

"Sounds like something Estel would do"

"Aye" smiled Gimli.

"I think that we would get more answers in Gondor than we had expected to."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My lord," the elf bowed as he greeted the king in the Woodland Hall.  "Groups of dwarves have been seen, within our borders."  King Thranduil rose from his throne (where he had been sitting quite peacefully for the last hour or so) to speak to the other elf.  He was taller and broader than the other elves and his robes of deep red and green fell to the ground and lightly swept it as he walked.  On his head he wore a crown of woven twigs and blood red berries and leaves, entwined with gold and silver.  On his shoulder, keeping his red and golden cloak in place was a green leaf, wrapped in glistening silver, entrusted to him by his son.

"They are not spiders, and they are not Orcks, so why bring me this news?"  The kings tone was powerful yet not altogether unkind.  Indeed, he had no great fondness for dwarves, but as of now, he could tolerate them.

"But sire, they seem to be hunting parties."  Thranduil looked a bit more interested, but still this was no great news to him.

"Hunting parties have strayed beyond our boarders in search of prey for many a year-"

"-But they do not seem to be hunting for food, my Lord."  The elf dared risk a more urgent tone of voice with the king than maybe he should have, but the moment passed and Thranduil seemed unbothered.  However, he dropped the other elf a look, commanding him to continue.  "We believe they were hunting _elves_, my Lord."

"What?"  The king was outraged and confused, "but that makes no sense, we have had peace with the Grey Mountains for years.  They would defy that now?  For what reason?!"  He seemed to be asking himself allowed as well as his subject.

"We know not, My lord" said the elf, who had now been joined by three more, each of whom wore the emblem of the Royal guard.  Thranduil seemed to think to himself for a long moment, occasionally looking as though he were to command them, and then thinking again and not.  Eventually he told them:

"You will go to the Mountains, there you will request that the Dwarf Lord Gloin will journey into Mirkwood for an audience."

"Sire."

"Arm yourselves well, but do not provoke an attack, we know not yet what the situation is."

"Yes, my King."  The guards bowed low and then made their leave of the palace.  The hall again fell silent and the king sat back on his throne, fingered his eyebrows and sighed.  Legolas was never in Mirkwood at the right time, if ever there was an elf that could understand the ways of dwarves, then surely it was his son.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I have seen them with my own eyes!" the gruff young dwarf barked at his elders who seemed not to believe the news he was bringing them.  "Those elves are trespassing on our land and they are putting those foul arrows of theirs in the backs of our men!"

"I don't believe it!!" scoffed another, "they wouldn't have the guts!" The room of glistening stone erupted with voices as an argument broke out between the dwarves, the roar of the mighty fire behind them lost in the din and tankers of ale being spilled as they were swung in protest.

"Enough!"  The figure at the far end of the room who had until now been listening intently in silence spoke for the first time.

"Lord, the Mirkwood elves are in our lands, and they are trying _and succeeding_ in killing our men!"  The young dwarf sounded desperate in his plea to the other.  "I speak the truth, as I said, I saw it with my own eyes."  For a moment his gaze held that of the Lords, but then fell away almost as if tears were filling up inside him.  "They killed my cousin and my friend."  The hall fell silent, and the lord leaned forward, stroking his beard as he became lost in thought.  Finally he took a breath and rose to his feet.  His robes were fine but well worn, his heavy boots were tipped with metal and his beautifully calved axe hung from his heavy belt. 

"I am sorry for your loss, Son of Borg." He said sadly.  "I do not believe you the type to make up such events.  However, Thranduil would not dare send his men into these parts."

"Then how do you explain-"

"-I said Thranduil would not dare, that does not go to say that there are not those in Mirkwood who would not.  Thranduil may or may not know of this."  He paused and his brows narrowed into the flames of the fire.  "Whether he knows or not, he will be accountable."  He chose four of his men who readily prepared for the journey to Mirkwood.  These men were some of the best warriors he had to offer, edging their roles as messengers, but that was Gloin's intention.  He was just annoyed at that moment that his son was not amongst those going.  Maybe he could influence Thranduil somewhat through his son; then again, Gimli would not want to use his friendship with the elf to bend the will of the king, if that was even possible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is taking longer than I thought!!  Bugger!!  I've got a TONNE of homework to get through, a portfolio to get ready for an interview and an art exam to work on!! *Head-butts screen* oo000oo, that's better.

Again, sorry for any dumb spelling mistakes!!  Not my strong point, I know, I'm grateful for anyone who points out errors and such!! :o)


	6. Blame is needed

**Stand not alone: Chapter 5!**

Two days had passed, and Gloin yet had no word from his messengers to the Wood.  He hadn't wanted to believe that things could amount to such a conflict with the Elves; he had no fondness for their kind, of course not!  But he could tolerate them.  He was extremely concerned about his messengers; they were his friends after all.  They should have sent him word by now!  His thoughts were becoming angry, and anger and worry make for a deadly combination in such mighty men as he.  His mind was made up; he would journey to see Thranduil himself.  The king was obviously to good and proud (and stubborn) to come to the Misty Mountains, so he would travel to that dank wood instead.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The scene in the hall had been one of great informality for many days, Sam, Rosie and their child sat around a small table, Merry and Pippin had found that there were many places to find trouble in such a grand palace, and Frodo was content, for the time being, to tell Aragorn news of home.

"You should have seen his face Strider!  It was more priceless than all the riches in Minas Tirth!" Laughed Frodo.

"My, Old Butterbur still isn't too quick to catch on, I see" smiled the King.

"Still, he is quick to tell all who listen that the King of Gondor speaks so highly of his ale, the Prancing Pony barely has a free room anymore."

"And he always said I was trouble!" Aragorn shook his head.  "I would like to visit Bree again sometime, just to see the look on Butterber's face would be worth it.  I wonder if he would still shout at me and throw me out for getting mud on his clean floor!"  The two laughed as they sat on the steps in front of the throne, there was a sight cry from the other end of the Hall where Pippin had found something new to fall off."

"PIP!" shouted Merry, "You are going to break everything here before you finally break that head of yours!"  The Hobbits and Aragorn smiled in their direction and Elanor burst out in giggles at her uncles.  The guards at the entrance looked at each other sideways and then at the commotion in the Hall.  Aragorn had preferred that they attend duties elsewhere, but they insisted that the Royal Guard should be at hand at all times, and eventually, Aragorn had given up arguing and just left them to it.  They seemed a little uneasy at the behaviour of the group, and wondered greatly how beings could show such disrespect for authority in the presence of their King.  That was part of the reason Aragorn allowed them to stay, the entertainment value of the looks on their faces at the friends was more than worth the inconvenience.  

"My Lord" said one of the guards after a few moments, walking into the Hall and greeting Aragorn.  Two figures in the entrance caught Aragorn's eye and the corners of his mouth tugged into a smile.  "Lord Gimli and Prince Legolas, My lord." He bowed and stepped backward.  Gimli and Legolas walked towards their friends.  The guard looked sternly for a moment as Legolas formally bowed to the King, finally some normality!  

"GIMLI!"

"LEGOLAS!!" Merry and Pippin shouted, grins beaming on their faces.  The face of the guard changed again, and turned to shock as the two Hobbits rushed to the two newcomers, almost talking the guests off their feet in their embrace.  Rosie and Sam also rose to their feet, and Sam scooped up Elanor in his arms.

"It is good to see you all!" laughed Legolas.

"Aye!" Gimli, who was still deep in a hug with Merry (which had taken him by surprise) laughed.

"About time you two got here" Aragorn put a hand of each of their shoulders.  "I was in half a mind to send out a search party for you both!" 

"You know us, Estel," said Legolas, who shot a look at Gimli.  "We always manage to get held up."

"Eh," said Pippin to Legolas, "I didn't know you were a Prince!"  Gimli laughed, and Legolas and Aragorn smiled at each other, laughter showing heartily in their eyes.

"You really are quite stupid sometimes, Pippin" frowned Merry in his embarrassment.  

"Its them Tooks" smiled Sam, who had walked over to Frodo, his family with him.  "Not too bright" he said, winking at Pippin.  "It is great to see you," he said, with a nod from Frodo.

"Come, My friends, you must be tired from your journey" said Aragorn, "You should rest."

"He means pull up a step and tell us of your journeys," laughed Frodo, sitting back on the steps by the throne.

"Well" said Gimli, "We are all here, I don't see why not."

"But" said Pippin, "We aren't all here, Gandalf-"

-"Is right behind you" called the Wizard, who had silently been watching the exchanges with a thoughtful twinkle in his eye.

"GANDALF!"

"Uh-oh" sighed Aragorn, as the two hobbits finally released the Elf and the Dwarf from their grip and ran now towards Gandalf with excitement.  "Be careful!" he called, "He is an old man, after all!"  The room seemed filled with warmth as they all enjoyed each other's company.

"What the?" Legolas searched at his heals; he thought he felt something tug at his leggings.  "How did you get there?"  He was generally surprised that the Hobbit child had snuck around him without even his elf senses noticing.  Mimicking Aragorn's earlier actions, he lowered himself to the floor.  "How do you do?" he asked softly.  Elanor looked nervously to her mother who smiled back, and then to her father, who was also smiling at them both.

"Hello" she said, in a voice barely above a whisper.  She was more nervous around this one than she had been around the others.  She had heard many great tales of the Elves from her father, who had passed on his fondness to his child.  She was fascinated to finally meet one!  Innocently, she broke eye contact with the elf and drew her attention to the pointy ears, partly covered with long, gleaming hair.  Legolas smiled and let her push a strand of hair behind his ear and gently touch the tip with her hand.  Realising she was quite probably being very rude, she pulled her hand back and pushed a strand of her own hair behind one of hers.  "I always wanted pointy ears" she smiled, slightly embarrassed.  

"And I've always wanted such warm hands" he smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing the back.  "Pleasure to meet you, my lady" he smiled.  A sound escaped Gimli's lips as the Elf stood upright again.  Elanor looked from Legolas to the dwarf.  She had also heard many stories about them, although not as much as the fair woodland folk.  She studies his rugged features for a moment.  He was completely different from the other one.  He looked quite rough; normally she would have been quite scared of someone with appearance.

"Hello there" he said, after realising that the Hobbit was studying him so.  She smiled up at him and waved her fingers and smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the red sun set over the horizon, casting long blue shadows over the white of the city, the wizard looked over the gardens, watching as the peaceful shadows moved silently over.

"How do you feel?" The dwarf was stunned (yet again) by the sudden appearance of the wizard (he seemed to be making a rather annoying habit of sneaking up on them as of late).

"Would you stop doing that!" he shot.  "One of these days you will frighten someone to death!"

"I would apologise," sighed Gandalf, then a mischievous smile creped over his face, "But an old man does need to find a way to keep ones self amused."

"Right" Gimli smiled sarcastically.

"Are you fully healed?" The wizard's staff gestured towards the dwarf's side where he had been struck a few afternoons earlier.

"It's fully healed," said Gimli thoughtfully.  "It ails me no longer, I can nay get over how quickly it closed up."  He allowed a thought into his head; a thought that turned his gruff voice into another thoughtful laugh, so absurd was the idea.  "It is as if it healed like that of an-"

"-_Elf_?" The Dwarf craned upwards to meet the White Wizards eyes, which looked completely dark, apart from the sparkle they held in their gaze.

"An elf" he confirmed.

"I believe that you may be closer to the truth than you believe, my friend.  A spell that can bind two as one can do many things" he said.  "You still both underestimate the position you are in.  Maybe you share more than the same pain."  Gandalf was thinking allowed, but he had already figured all this out earlier.  "Is it possible that you share his healing abilities also?" 

"I suppose it is possible."  Gandalf took a deep smoke from his pipe, "yes, I believe it is possible."  The look he gave Gimli confirmed that there was no room for much doubt in the Wizards words, as ever.

The sun fell further from the sky and the shadows around them became longer and darker as the orange glow on the horizon became ever more haunting.  

"It would seem you have inherited more than a few healing abilities from our friend" said Gandalf finally.   "I was rather surprised to find you in the gardens and not in the grand halls."  Again he puffed from his long pipe.  "Were I to look for the Elf in the caves below the city, would I find him?"

"I doubt that.  I have no great fondness for the out doors," said Gimli, but the look in his eye betrayed him.  "He is off somewhere playing with that bow and arrow of his."

"Then I will not find him here tonight" smiled Gandalf.  

"You may," said Gimli as Gandalf turned to leave.  "Indeed you may want to look in the healers stores."  Gandalf raised an eyebrow over his shoulder, asking how Gimli would know this.  "I think he locked his elbow" Gimli gave a laugh, though it was not genuine.  "The fool strained his arm a little too much whilst shooting down a wolf on our way here, his arm is still a little sore." He unsatisfied his arm slightly.  It was obvious how Gimli knew this.

"He didn't say anything"

"He wouldn't"

"And neither did you."  This time Gimli's laugh was genuine.

"Aye, maybe I am as stubborn as he.  Maybe we will be more inclined to look out for each other in our situation."

"I believe, master Dwarf, that hardly possible for you too look out for each other more than you already do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He had ventured into those parts before, and had no intention of using the front door subtly.  Gloin calved his way through the grand wooden halls; three of his men at his heals, announcing himself to the Elf King on his arrival.  The look on the kings face was one of fury s the dwarf invited himself to his throne and growled through his beard at the tall figure before him, and did not bow.

"ELF!" he said, "I would not call you Lord nor King if the stars died and the sky fell!  Explain why it is you have slaughtered my men and our people!" 

"I explain nothing Dwarf!  Ere I find justice for those of my land who's hand your axes have fallen upon!"

"What?"  The rage caught in Gloin's throat as much as to make him choke.  "My people live in peace while yours travel beyond your lands to attack without reason!!  Unless it be at your command!"

"Nay" said Thranduil, with what sounded like a wisp of despair in his voice.  "None have ventured outside of the Wood for reasons of war or bloodshed, 'tis your men who have brought it here" his voice changed and anger flared in his face.  What remained of his royal guard standing at the walls of his throne room, the hilt of their swords ready in their hands and their bows notched towards the ground, ready to be drawn and fired at their Lords command.  "I say to you, dwarf! Explain what has been done to my people by the hands of yours!" 

"We have spilled no blood!"

"It is the elves who has spilled no blood, would you have it that neither people has done harm and neither has suffered?"

"Tell me" said Gloin, breathing deep, as though he could hardly believe he was asking this.  "Is there blood on the hands of any of yours?"

"Nay"

"And I tell you thus, there is none on the hands of mine."

"Yet I know that men have died"

"As do I."  Both tried to read each other in the silence.  "It would seem that there are workings that neither of us are aware of, and it is those workings who will drive us to war.  I sent messengers but days ago to this land, now they lie dead within your boarders.  I have seen it."

"I also sent messengers, Dwarf Lord, to the Mountains in which you dwell.  Their horses return rider-less and bloody.  Mountain folk were seen hunting then there after.  Is it woodland people you have seen?  Do they fire arrows and ride horses in your lands?"

"They do, elves as true as I stand, they were Mirkwood folk.  Dead are men and friends by those arrows."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BAH!! I just read through Appendices A again, NOW I'M BLOODY DEPRESSED!!! :o( 

Sorry!!  I know there's a lot of back and forth in this chapter; it will all come together eventually!!  Promise-promise-promise!! Thanks for the Reviews guys!!  I really appreciate it!!  ~Hint hint~ I hope there will me a bit more action in the coming chapters!! (It's not like me to take this long to get to the good stuff; I'm usually straight in there with it!!  Its SO much easier writing for superheroes!!  This takes a little more thought and planning (two things which quite frankly, although I don't suck at, aren't on my 'things to do' list!!)


End file.
